


Caminhando e Cantando e Seguindo o Coração

by plimmm



Category: 20 Natural RPG (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Spoilers, continuação, shortfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plimmm/pseuds/plimmm
Summary: Uma narração sobre o que aconteceu com Sikka e Ortha após se despedirem da Tormenta Platinada.
Relationships: Orkka, Sikka / Ortha, Sikka/Ortha
Kudos: 1





	Caminhando e Cantando e Seguindo o Coração

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maré Geek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mar%C3%A9+Geek).



Andar pelo esgoto não era particularmente a atividade preferida de Sikka, mas ele não reclamava, às vezes ele se encontrava em situações desagradáveis, mas essa era a vida, e logo menos ele estaria reunido com sua Protetora; sua Mãe Mata.  
Os olhares de desconfiança do Ortha ao Porco tinham diminuído consideravelmente, em partes por estar se habituando ao grande mamífero, mas em partes por não querer ouvir mais um guinchado toda vez que encarasse o animal.  
\- Arhm - a voz de Sikka quebrou o silêncio que reinava a não ser pela água pingando - Como você entrar pra Fulcro?  
Ortha ponderou não responder mas... foi um dia cansativo! Já perdeu tudo o que tinha, não costumava se abrir, mas aquele grupo peculiar mudou a sua visão, pelo menos de algumas coisas. Molhou os lábios sem querer parecer hesitante e por fim disse, enquanto ousava desviar minimamente sua visão do caminho pela frente para olhar para quem estava se referindo, Ortha podia ser fechado mas sabia como demonstrar sinceridade:  
\- Eu não tinha nada. Mas não teve nenhuma época da minha vida em que eu tivesse alguma coisa. E eu acho - pausou - Não. Eu cansei disso. De não ter nada, e também não ter nada melhor pra fazer.  
Prosseguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio. O Meio-Orc azulado não costumava se assustar, especialmente por estar sempre atento, mas tinha que admitir que não esperava pelos dois tapinhas nas costas que recebeu, um pouco mais fortes do que esperado em uma socialização comum, mas ainda assim reconfortantes de algum modo. Devia ser algo dessa piração espiritual natureba, talvez funcione no final, pensou pra si.  
\- Você tem certeza pra onde a gente tá indo?  
\- Eu não costumo andar esgoto, mas eu nasci em floresta, sei direção onde é.  
\- Nasceu?  
\- É, Sikka e Porco somos irmãos. Mãe Mata cuida dos filhos.  
\- E sua mãe, sabe, de verdade?  
O que obteve instantaneamente como resposta foi uma grande e sonora risada que soava exatamente como "HA HA", Ortha não sabia se era a barreira linguística ou a ignorância ao assunto que fazia sua fala ser tão engraçada. Franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas em indignação, apesar de que, embora não admitisse, nos últimos dias não conseguia mais ficar impaciente com qualquer um da Tormenta Platinada, mesmo quando o tiravam do sério.  
\- Eu tava esperando que vocês fossem embora, só não pensei que ia ser assim - Ortha disse mais pra si do que para seus dois companheiros de trilha sanitária.  
\- Eles boas pessoas. Mudar minha vida.  
\- É, a minha também - o tom de ironia e raiva se misturavam, mesmo não tendo nenhuma mágoa real sobre eles.  
\- Não preocupar, eles vai achar sua amiga - Ao dizer isso, Sikka buscou olhar e reconfortar o outro meio-orc, mas esse olhava pra frente, parecendo que ignorou completamente o que foi dito.  
Os minutos que passavam no caminho foram preenchidos por assobios e bateção de dentes de Sikka e o silêncio de Ortha. E então, o de pele esverdeada começou a dizer frases desconexas precedidas por frases em uma língua que Ortha não conhecia, demorou-se uma boa meia-hora para perceber que Sikka estava tentando lhe ensinar a sua língua do mato ou o que quer que fosse. Continuou sem dizer nada, mas agora prestava atenção e tentava aprender o que entendia. A maior parte das frases eram estranhas mesmo em comum, não sendo diálogos com os quais um morador de Mar Verde costumava ouvir, mas vai saber o que os habitantes da floresta conversavam.  
Chegaram na parte do esgoto que desembocava em um lago, em um canto longínquo no coração da floresta, onde qualquer um se perderia, mas Sikka, que parecia não se incomodar com o silêncio do outro, sabia navegar perfeitamente.  
Perambularam alguns metros até o azulado parar em frente à uma árvore, e os outros que estavam na frente fazerem o mesmo o observando. Ortha tirou um canivete de um de seus bolsos e hesitou, pensou na língua dos ladrões, na imensa lista de símbolos e códigos que aprendeu e aprimorou durante seus anos na organização. Não, muito arriscado, agora já não era mais parte de algo maior que ele. Era só ele.  
Deixou seus olhos vagarem enquanto pensava. Bingo! Abriu o canivete e começou a entalhar cuidadosamente no tronco podre da árvore. Era a imagem de um javali, mesmo que bruta e feita às pressas, esperava ser compreensível.  
\- Você muito esperto, assim eles achar a gente. - Sikka assentiu com a cabeça enquanto falava e o seu irmão quadrúpede guinchou de uma forma que estranhamente parecia ter aprovado o desenho.  
\- Obrigado.  
Ortha apreciava o fato de Sikka respeitar seu silêncio, não deixando o clima pesado e continuando a tagarelar. Chegaram a um ponto obscurecido pelas árvores, e pelo que parecia, era ali que iriam descansar. Ouviu o barulho de uma coisa pesada cair na água e só então reparou que algumas árvores na frente havia um lago em que agora o javali tentava nadar com suas quatro patas desproporcionais ao corpo.  
\- Pode deixar coisas aqui. - Sikka sinalizou para uma pedra a sua frente, em que apoiava sua clava e outros de seus pertences.  
Ortha decidiu fazer o mesmo, vasculhando seus bolsos achava bilhetes codificados, uma pequena vela pela metade, um pouco de fumo de mascar (péssimo hábito), um saquinho de couro do qual o conteúdo nem lembrava mais. Era só isso que sua antiga vida tinha lhe rendido? Juntou tudo de inflamável numa pilha, que depois do trio banhar-se no lago já estava acesa.  
Olhava pra chama trepidante da fogueira, disse, tropeçando em alguns fonemas novos, um agradecimento à Mãe Natureza que ouvira Sikka tentar lhe ensinar mais cedo no esgoto, enquanto falava uma de suas mãos espantava seu cabelo ainda úmido que insistia em cair no seu rosto.  
\- Você precisar usar corda - Sikka pronunciou. Ortha não havia reparado que ele ainda estava acordado, mas aparentemente estava prestando atenção na sua luta com o seu cabelo enquanto deitado de bruços o observava.  
De qualquer forma, não entendeu o que o filho da mata quis dizer com "usar corda", o olhou com dúvida tentando entender. Sikka se levantou, deixando o javali adormecido deitado sozinho, e se aproximou do azulado, assim que pegou uma de suas mechas da longa franja endireitou a coluna, desconfiado, mas logo entendendo que queria amarrar suas madeixas, o que, pra falar a verdade, não era uma ideia ruim. Manteve seu foco na chama que iluminava o ambiente emparedado por árvores e algumas pedras.  
\- Arhn... Terminei!  
Ortha voltou à realidade e com as mãos sentiu a parte da sua franja aparentemente trançada rebte ao couro cabeludo, descendo e no final atada por uma fita ou coisa assim que nem viu o outro meio-orc arrumar.  
Sikka buscou em sua bolsa carteiro algo e colocou em frente ao rosto de Ortha. Um pedaço de espelho quebrado (provavelmente resultado de toda adrenalina envolvida na revolta das laranjelinas, ou o que quer que chamem aquela bagunça). Com uma mão pegou o pulso de Sikka o deixando mais distante, pra poder ver com mais clareza como se parecia. Virou a cabeça para ver a trança, tentando vários ângulos enquanto estudava sua aparência. Estava um caco, nunca ligou muito pra isso mas tinha que admitir que precisava de um descanso. Correu o dedo indicador por seu dente quebrado e passou a língua entre os outros, descontente.  
\- Você não feio.  
Riu brevemente e revirou os olhos. Decidiu que já tinha se visto o bastante e percebeu que ainda segurava o pulso do outro que segurava o espelho, e o soltou. Sikka, à essa altura sentado ao seu lado, guardou o espelho e sorriu afirmativamente. Ortha soltou o ar pelas narinas, e se permitiu sorrir. Um peso a menos nos seus ombros. Era hora de dormir.


End file.
